


baby (i love your company)

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all i do is write porn, but i need to explore the less innocent side of markjae, i swear i can write other stuff too, jk that's just an excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of mark and youngjae being nasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "oppa."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i'll update these as i go whenever i get inspiration. they're not in any order and aren't related.  
> 2) i need to stop being nasty.  
> 3) when will i write a proper fic with a proper plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) unbeta'ed. the ending sucked.  
> 2) is it too late to say sorry?

"Oppa."

It comes out a lot more natural than Youngjae had expected despite it being an accident, caught between Mark's gangly limbs as the older boy tickles him mercilessly because Youngjae had refused to do his round of bathing Coco. But as soon as the word leaves Youngjae's lips, the tickling stops and he can feel heat crawling up his neck and spreading to his cheeks, leaving his skin with a soft, pink hue as Mark stares down at him.

"What...What did you just call me?"

Youngjae bites his lip. Normally, he would have spluttered out an excuse, push Mark off, run away and hide in his room and never, ever leave again but ever since Mark had become his boyfriend, Youngjae found himself to be less shy and a little more daring. He liked Mark's reactions whenever he was teased and he _definitely_ liked the way Mark's eyes were swirling just a tad bit darker, his own face flushed red. They've never really gone past kissing, but lately, Youngjae often wished that Mark would stop being so careful with him because Youngjae did want _more_ , but the older boy never went any further than heavy make out sessions and the closest he'd come to touching Youngjae was last weekend when he'd daringly slipped his hands underneath his shirt (and that was only because Youngjae had given him a little too much to drink).

So, Youngjae figures that it was time he took matters into his own hands as he looks up at Mark through his eyelashes, licking his lips nervously and internally cheering when he catches sight of Mark following his movements. "Oppa," he says again, voice borderline whiny. He watches Mark's response closely and has to hold back a smirk when he hears Mark release a shaky breath, as if he was trying to keep himself in check. "Oppa."

"Fuck," Mark curses low under his breath, but it's loud enough for Youngjae to hear. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and Youngjae can feel the loud beating of Mark's heart with the way they're pressed close together on the couch. When Mark re-opens his eyes, his pupils are blown wide and Youngjae fights the urge to squirm when he feels his dick twitching in his shorts. "Stop that."

"But why?" Youngjae asks, tilting his head, expression innocent as if he wasn't aware of how much Mark was effected - and Mark would have believed him, really, if not for the way his eyes twinkled with mischievousness. Plus, they've been together long enough for Mark to know that Youngjae was enjoying this. "You seem to like it a lot..." he continues, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and pulls him down, lips pressed against his ear. "...Oppa."

"Youngjae, I swear to God, if you don't-" Mark's words quickly gets cut and replaced with a moan when Youngjae shifts and presses his thigh against Mark's crotch, rubbing against his hardening cock.

"Look, I know you think I'm an angel and bla, bla, bla but honestly, I'm tired of having to jerk myself off every time things get a little heated because you won't take responsibility," Youngjae grunts in frustration, glaring up at Mark (Mark would have told him that he looked more like an angry kitten than intimidating but it probably wasn't appropriate considering their situation). "I'm literally throwing all my dignity away and I know you want me so why don't you just-"

Mark instantly silences Youngjae with a kiss, licking his way into his open mouth and relishes in Youngjae’s sweet taste. His teeth drags across the other boy’s lower lip and Mark sucks on the soft flesh till it’s bruised and swollen, and only when Youngjae rubs against his dick again does he pull back, groaning. “Okay, okay. I get it,” he pants, cheeks blazing as looks down at his boyfriend who already looked so dishevelled: hair messy against the cushions and eyes hooded with lust. Mark decides that he likes the view, and wonders how much more beautiful Youngjae would look if he were to wreck him more. “What do you want me to do, baby? Tell oppa what you want.”

And so Youngjae does, whispering his dirty fantasies, all the things he’d thought of when all he had were his hands and his imagination. He tells Mark how he wants him to bend him over the coffee table and fuck him raw, he tells Mark how much he wants to get on his knees and let him fuck his mouth, he tells Mark how he wants to be tied up, blindfolded and let Mark have his way with him. He says all of this while Mark’s busy peppering kisses across his jaw and collarbones, biting and nipping at the skin of his neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of purple dots, much larger than his beauty marks, but pretty enough for him to draw constellations with them too. Mark grunts as he listens to Youngjae, hand sliding into his shirt and teasing his nipples that shuts Youngjae up and has him gasping for air.

“As much as I’d love to do all those things to you...let’s start slow,” Mark says, leaning up to kiss Youngjae again. It’s dirty and messy, all tongues and teeth but no less passionate, if Youngjae’s moans were anything to go by. Mark shifts slightly and trails his hands down to Youngjae’s thighs, spreading his legs apart and grinds down against him, their mouths separating almost instantly as Youngjae throws his head back and mewls loudly.

“Oppa...please…”

He should have done this sooner, Mark thinks as he watches Youngjae beg endlessly, his voice like music to his ears. He draws small, teasing patterns on the inside of Youngjae’s thighs before his fingers fleet over the edge of his shorts and as Mark slips his hand under, he’s not surprised to find his boyfriend without an underwear - it was a habit Youngjae had whenever they had the chance to stay home. It doesn’t take him long to find Youngjae’s cock, his hand immediately wrapping around the base and giving it slow, languid strokes. Youngjae is hot, heavy and pulsing in his palm and the moan the younger boy lets out is nothing short of sinful as he thrusts into the warmth Mark has to offer.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Mark croons as pre-come dribbles down Youngjae’s cock and all over his hand, making the slide much easier. “And all for me.”

“Hyung,” Youngjae gasps, mouth hanging open as pleasured little breaths make their way into the air and Youngjae doesn’t exactly realise his mistake until Mark squeezes particularly hard on his cock, reducing him to quiet whimpers. “Oppa,” he corrects himself. “Don’t tease me. _Please_.”

Mark would have gone against Youngjae’s wishes if not for the fact that his boyfriend seemed to already be on the brink of his orgasm despite him barely being touched. Plus, Mark himself was already straining against his own pants, desperate for release. He pulls his hand away, much to Youngjae’s dismay, and chuckles softly as he licks his fingers clean, Youngjae watching with rapt attention. Not seconds later, he’s ridding the younger boy off his shorts, eyes glazed at the sight of his dripping cock.

Youngjae fights the urge to cover himself up from embarrassment and instead, boldly spreads himself open, one leg hanging off the head of the couch as he stares up at Mark. His breath gets caught in his throat when Mark dips between his legs, pushing his thighs up till he’s almost bent in half and roughly grabs at his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and licks his way from his hole, to his balls and all the way up to the head of his dick, leaving Youngjae a moaning mess. “Fuck…”

Mark smirks from his position, looking up at Youngjae as he mouths at the tip of his dick, sucking the gathered pre-come into his mouth before he swallows him inch by inch. Mark had given blowjobs a few times in his life, and it was safe to say that he was good at it too, and judging by the scream that Youngjae lets out, it was the truth. He hollows out his cheeks and swirls his tongue around the shaft, licking along the underside of Youngjae’s cock and traces a protruding vein that has Youngjae panting and whimpering for Mark to give him more. Occasionally, he dips his tongue into Youngjae’s slit, greedily licking up the pre-come that’s constantly gushing out and Mark wills himself not to gag when Youngjae starts fucking into his mouth.

“Shit, sorry,” Youngjae apologises when he almost chokes Mark and he makes the mistake of looking down because seeing Mark’s pretty, pink lips stretched out and abused around his cock and his dark eyes staring up at him only arouses him further. Sweat trickles down the side of his face and he’s gripping at Mark’s hair tightly, legs thrown over the other’s shoulders as he slows himself down, thrusting languidly into the open, willing mouth. What sets Youngjae off is the quick movements beneath his boyfriend and Youngjae catches sight of Mark’s dick trapped in his own hand, hard and red and leaking and it makes him wonder what it would feel like to have Mark inside him, filling him up and splitting him open. He barely has time to warn the older boy as his stomach coils and before he knows it, he’s spilling into Mark’s mouth, moaning as he watches Mark swallow every drop, before pulling away to lap at his cock hungrily. Youngjae whines softly, a little sensitive from his orgasm but once he catches his breath, he pushes Mark back and climbs onto his lap, slapping away his hand.

“What are you doing?” Mark grunts, displeased. He was already so close - but then he sees Youngjae lifting himself up and sliding him in between his thighs, pressing them together closely and Mark moans at how warm and tight Youngjae feels.

“I’m just returning the favour, oppa,” Youngjae grins, pulling Mark in for a sloppy kiss. He can taste himself on his tongue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he explores Mark’s mouth, their moans muffled against their pressed lips.

Mark holds on to Youngjae’s hips, grip almost bruising as he starts fucking his thighs. The slide was hot and wet, and the little mewls Youngjae was releasing every time he brushed against his balls sounded like heaven. It didn’t take long for him to come, considering he was already on edge before Youngjae had interrupted him. All it took was a small squeeze on Youngjae’s part before he was groaning out Youngjae’s name as he orgasmed, come shooting all over his boyfriend’s thighs and if Mark wasn’t already spent, he would have gone for another round just by the sight before him.

It was sticky, and getting a bit too uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop Youngjae from dragging his fingers across the pool of come on his thighs and sucking it into his mouth, all the while staring at Mark. He pulled his fingers out with a pop, and licked his lips, grinning. “You taste good, oppa.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Mark grunts, but smiled nonetheless, pecking Youngjae’s lips softly. “We should have done that sooner.”

“I can’t believe it took me calling you oppa for you to finally crack,” Youngjae chuckles, rubbing his nose against Mark’s. “Who knows where we would be by now if I’d known earlier.”

“Hm...probably in the bathroom with me fucking you against the shower walls?” Mark suggested with a mischievous grin.

Youngjae pulled back, eyebrows raised as he eyed Mark curiously. “Is that an invitation?” 

The only response Youngjae received was a smirk as Mark lifted him up and carried them both over into the bathroom.


	2. pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) wow i'm finally back after a decade of not posting  
> 2) based off that one interview where youngjae said he thinks he looks prettiest in a dress and mark said yj takes pics of himself backstage  
> 3) a sort of but not really continuation of "oppa"  
> 4) sexting and facetime sex???  
> 5) i'm goin to hell  
> 6) for aust, the #1 markjae enthusiast

Mark hated his boyfriend.

After their little  _ adventure  _ just over a month ago, Mark discovered that Choi Youngjae was a lot more than his image portrayed – he was definitely not innocent, still cute and sometimes a bit of an angel, yes, but never again would Mark associate him with purity. He often attacked Mark at the most sudden of times, from the lewd noises he’d purposely make to rile Mark up to the brushing of his crotch while the cameras were rolling, Youngjae always caught him off guard. He was a massive tease as well – a naughty baby, Mark liked to call him while he pounded into Youngjae mercilessly and spanked him till his ass was speckled with red – always doing things that he knew would turn Mark on during the most inconvenient hours.

In short, Youngjae was full of surprises.

(Mostly good surprises though – Mark can’t deny that he enjoyed that one time Youngjae pushed him down and ate him out like he was his last dinner).

But right now, Mark honestly wished Youngjae would stop tormenting him.

It started out harmless enough. After successfully finishing off their world tour, Mark had decided that he wanted to go home during the short break they were given and he’d invited Youngjae to come along. But then, despite being from Korea, Youngjae had a lesser chance of going back to his hometown so he’d rejected Mark’s offer and chose to stay with his own family instead. Mark had been a little disappointed, but he understood Youngjae’s choice and promised him he’d come back with an armful of treats and souvenirs when Youngjae had sent him off at the airport. In turn, Youngjae promised that he’d text and call him everyday but despite the fact that Youngjae had stayed true to his words, it didn’t make Mark miss him any less.

Mark was having dinner with his family when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored the eye roll his sister sent his way when the device almost fell out of his hands in his haste to get it out (they all knew he was dating Youngjae, he couldn’t keep secrets from his family) and tossed a broccoli at his brother who hollered a loud, “whipped!” despite his mum’s protests. Upon opening the message, Mark instantly smiled and he tried (keyword:  _ tried _ ) to contain the small squeal that bubbled up his throat because Youngjae had sent him a picture of himself in his favourite purple dress, complete with pigtails and ribbons in his hair and flashed his most adorable smile, finishing off with  _ miss u oppa  _ as his caption. (It was no surprise that Youngjae liked cross-dressing. He always carried out the Gfriend performances enthusiastically, saying that he liked the freedom that came with wearing a skirt. And really, Mark wasn’t about to complain when Youngjae looked as cute as he did).

They continued to exchange messages while Mark ate, with Youngjae attaching different selfies on his, all of which Mark saved. When it had taken Youngjae a little longer to reply to his last one, Mark had wondered if Youngjae had fallen asleep but when he opened the chatbox, he could see the appearance of the little bubble indicating that his boyfriend was in the middle of typing. He waited, and waited, until the message eventually came through and Mark was glad that he was only drinking water because he was fucking  _ choking _ .

Youngjae’s cheeks were a blazing red as he stared into the camera with sultry eyes, two fingers in his mouth and around his pretty, pretty  _ pink  _ lips, his chin messy and glistening with what Mark assumed was his saliva. His wig was a dishevelled mess, but it only added to the fucked out look Youngjae was presenting and Mark had to hold back a groan as he read the following text:  _ thinking of u oppa _ .

He waved off his mother’s worried glance and instead focused on pressing his thighs together in attempt to calm his forming boner, and he could only hope that Youngjae would show him a little mercy and not send him anymore pictures. At least, not until dinner was over (it was a rule in the Tuan household where no one was allowed to leave the table until everyone was done eating).

But of course, he had no such luck. Just as he was about to respond to his boyfriend’s earlier text, another image came through and if Mark was only slightly aroused before, then he was fucking  _ turned on  _ now, evident by the bulge tenting the front of his shorts. He seemed to forget his surroundings for a moment as he hissed a quiet, “Fuck,” as he stared at the photo of Youngjae lying on his back, the skirt of the dress bunched around his waist to reveal an expanse of smooth, smooth thighs. But that wasn’t what got to Mark, no, rather, it was the lacy panties that Youngjae had tugged down around his knees and his hand wrapped around his pink, wet cock that had Mark’s blood thrumming and rushing down south:  _ don’t i look pretty? _

“Mark.”

Mark’s head snapped up, following the disapproving tone in his father’s voice and he muttered a quick apology, hoping his face wasn’t as red as he felt. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, trying to hide his erection from the eyes of his family and avoid any awkward encounters. With his appetite far long gone (really, the only thing he was hungry for now was Youngjae) he could only wait for the rest of his family to be done with dinner.

Five minutes stretched into ten and ten into thirty and although Mark liked to pride himself in being patient, this was not one of those times. Especially when Youngjae kept sending him photo after photo, in different positions, revealing different parts of his body, all equally obscene if not more. So as soon as his brother finished his plate clean, Mark immediately excused himself and ran up the stairs, throwing himself into his room and locking the door behind him.

Mark wasted no time in stripping himself off of his clothes, lying back in bed with his cock curled against his stomach, red and leaking. He was quick to facetime Youngjae and it only took two rings before the younger boy picked up.

“You fucking  _ tease _ ,” Mark growled as soon as Youngjae came into view.

Youngjae actually had the nerve to  _ giggle _ but Mark couldn’t find it in him to be mad, mostly because Youngjae looked absolutely  _ wrecked  _ and  _ delicious  _ that all Mark could feel was desire. “Oppa,” he whined breathily, full lips jutting out in an attractive pout that had Mark’s head swimming dizzily. “What took you so long? I had to play all by myself because you weren’t around.”

“Fuck,  _ Youngjae _ ,” Mark groaned, finally giving in and wrapped his hand around his aching cock, stroking languidly as he stared at his boyfriend through the screen. “What did you do, baby? Show me.”

The camera shifted slightly as Youngjae moved, setting his phone against the headboard. Mark watched as he sat back on his heels, dress riding up his thighs and he could catch a glimpse of the panties he saw earlier as Youngjae spread his legs open. His dress was already loose and unzipped, and Youngjae bit his lip as he pushed the sleeves down his shoulders, Mark’s breath hitching as he followed the movement of Youngjae’s hand creeping up towards his chest. “I was just thinking of you and how much I missed you, oppa,” Youngjae started, breathing shaky as the pads of his thumbs brushed against his nipples. “Then I thought of your hands and your mouth and I got…” he trailed off, his moan filtering through Mark’s speakers as he twisted and pulled at his hard buds.

“Yeah?” Mark encouraged, stopping his movements and keeping his fist tightly locked around his erection in favour of watching his boyfriend pleasing himself instead. “Did you imagine my mouth around your nipples, baby? I know how much you like it when I lick and suck at them. You’ve always been so sensitive, angel.”

Youngjae nodded fervently, eyes closed and lips parted in a silent gasp as he continued to toy with his nipples, Mark’s words sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He would do anything to have Mark there beside him right now, touching him and pleasing him in ways only he was able to but this would have to do for now. “Oppa, I need you so much,” he whined, releasing his hold on his nipples and slid his hand further down his body, lifting the hem of his dress to show his cock straining against the white panties, the tip peeking through the waistband and dripping with pre-come. He held the dress between his teeth and gazed at Mark once his eyes opened again, fingers fleeting over the length of his dick.

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat, momentarily wondering what he had done in his previous life to have been given such an  _ alluring  _ boyfriend. He started to jerk himself off again to ease the pain of being so  _ hard _ and returned Youngjae’s heated gaze with one of his own. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, relishing in the way Youngjae’s otherwise pale skin coloured a soft pink due to the compliment and being so, so aroused. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby? Do you think you can do that?”

Youngjae made a small sound of approval and switched positions, turning so that his back was facing the camera and did as he was told. He glanced at Mark over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and looking incredibly tempting. “Like this?”

“Mhmm, just like that, angel,” Mark replied, licking his lips. “Lift up your dress and take your underwear off.”

It wasn’t often that Youngjae gave Mark full control. Their relationship was based on giving and taking, and that usually translated to when they were in bed as well. But occasionally, such as now, Youngjae didn’t mind giving Mark the upper hand (he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he secretly liked it when Mark took the lead). Mark grunted as he watched Youngjae drag the panties down his legs, almost drooling at the sight of his pre-come stretching along with the movement. He heard Youngjae release a small sigh of relief at finally having his cock spring free and he tossed the underwear aside, lifting his dress up and spread his asscheeks apart to reveal a pink, pink hole. And if Mark wasn’t mistaken, he could vaguely see the remnants of lube slicked around it.

“Did you finger yourself earlier?”

“Mhmm,” Youngjae hummed, whimpering softly as he drew circles around his own entrance once again, the image of Mark teasing him with his cock clear in his mind. “Want you to fuck me, need your cock, oppa,” he slurred as he slipped in two fingers, stretching his hole for Mark to see, showing him just how desperate he was.

“God, Youngjae, I want to fuck you too,” Mark groaned as he thrusted into his hand at a quickened pace, imagining it was Youngjae’s tight walls around him. “I want to taste you first. I’ll fuck you with my tongue, leave you nice and wet then I’ll give you my cock and fuck you hard and fast, just the way you like it. I’ll fuck you till you can’t breathe, and can’t walk, is that what you want, baby?”

Youngjae moaned loudly and Mark could vaguely make out the plea’s of  _ yes, yes, yes _ amongst his heavy panting as he pushed and thrusted more fingers into himself in a desperate attempt to get himself off, though it wasn’t enough; his fingers weren’t as long as Mark’s and he didn’t feel as  _ full  _ as Mark’s cock often made him feel. “More,” Youngjae practically sobbed. “Please, oppa, I need more.”

Mark’s heart clenched, feeling slightly bad that he wasn’t there to physically please his boyfriend. But he couldn’t dwell on it for long, and focused on what he could do instead. “Baby, where’s the vibrator that I gave you? Why don’t you go ahead and use that?”

Youngjae whined softly as he slipped his fingers out, taking a moment to breathe before he reached down his bed to grab the toy. He’d never really used it, considering the fact that Mark only gave it to him during his recent birthday as a joke (and really, why would he use it when he had Mark around?) but now that they were in this situation, Youngjae was suddenly thankful for it. No longer able to withstand the building pressure in his stomach, Youngjae quickly lubed up the vibrator and slowly pushed it past his rim, groaning as it stretched him open. It didn’t provide the warmth that Mark had, but it was better than his fingers.

“That’s it,” Mark encouraged as he watched Youngjae swallow the vibrator inch by inch with rapt attention. He let his boyfriend get comfortable, showering him with soothing words like he would do if he was there until Youngjae was moving, quiet moans turning into loud cries of pleasure as he practically rode the vibrator, thrusting it in and out of himself. Mark could only wish that he was there, grunting as he fucked into his hand, all while concentrating on the way Youngjae’s ass bounced and jiggled with each push, wishing he could bite and mark his skin red.

“Mark -  _ ah _ ,” a loud moan tore from Youngjae’s throat, Mark assuming that he had found his little sweet spot if the continuous  _ ah ah ah’s  _ were anything to go by. “Please,” Youngjae cried out, his movements getting faster and faster, his words becoming jumbled slurs as he was drowned in unadulterated bliss. “ _ Please _ , Mark,  _ oppa _ , don’t stop. So good, feels so good. Don’t,  _ ah _ , stop.”

“I won’t stop, baby,” Mark replied hoarsely, his own breathing coming in short pants as he thumbed over the slit of his cock, gathering the trickling pre-come before jerking himself off hurriedly. “Are you close?” he asked, and Mark could just barely make out Youngjae’s small nod. “Let me see you.”

Youngjae whimpered slightly in protest but did as he was told, turning to face the camera again and as soon as he gave Mark what he wanted, he was back to fucking himself once more. Mark’s breath hitched in his throat as Youngjae’s fingers curled around his own cock, the most sinful of expression on his face as it twisted in pleasure.

“Be a good boy and come for me, angel.”

That was all it took for Youngjae to fall off the edge, Mark’s name tumbling out of his lips as spurts of come coated his palm and made a mess of his dress. The image of Youngjae looking so blissed out and so dishevelled had Mark spilling into his own hand, his cry for Youngjae muffled against the pillow beneath him.

Youngjae fell onto the mattress below as he tried to catch his breath, the slow buzz of the vibrator dying down as he switched it off and pulled it out with a quiet whine. Once he had calmed down a little, he grabbed his phone and peeked at Mark through the bangs of his wig (honestly, he didn’t know how it was still in tact) and flashed his boyfriend a shy smile. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark answered, slightly breathless but returned the smile nonetheless. “Are you?”

“Mhmm,” Youngjae nodded. “I miss you.”

“Evidently,” Mark grinned, chuckling at the pout and the glare Youngjae threw his way. How he wished he could kiss him. “I miss you too but I’ll be back in a few days. Wait for me?”

“Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i hope you're alive)
> 
> ((me reading my own fic: wow america and korea must have super great wifi for mark to be able to see youngjae's butthole))
> 
> this probably isn't the best idea considering my busy schedule but if you do have any markjae prompts or interviews/videos/conversations that could be of inspiration, feel free to drop them here: https://curiouscat.me/babyjaes! i can't promise that i'll write all of them but it'd be nice to have something that could help keep ideas flowing :)


End file.
